


TMNT Apocalypse

by Starryyeah



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: A Tmnt Apocalypse rp





	TMNT Apocalypse

Okay 

Years after tr he mutagen bomb had went off, leaving no humans, but only mutants.

Raph was driving his truck with Donnie, who was now a robot.

Jill was wandering what was left after the mutant. She had just escaped from some bandits trying to steal her things, but she used her powers to take them out.

Molly the only surviving and last human on earth was trying to find some food and water to eat. She didn’t eat or drink in two weeks because her supplies ran out.

Maximus Kong ordered his mutant followers to find someone that could rule by his side and make a girl his queen. He had heard about the notorious Jill and wanted her as his own.

He stopped when he saw a human. He hasn't seen a human since the explosion. He stopped his truck and gets out. He walks over to her and picks her up.

Jill crashes into Maximus Kong's ship and looked around. "Now where does he keep his supplies?" She pulls put her sword l, which was actually Leo's old sword, and fights his followers as some race back to tell him she was on the ship.

Molly gasped when she noticed a familiar red mask on the turtles face. She started to cry as tears poured down her cheeks.  
“R-Raph........is that you?” She asked him.

Maximus Kong smirked underneath his helmet and he personally wanted to grab her and fight her and capture her himself. He left his throne and walked in the direction of where she was.

"Molly.." He hugs her gently as tears fell. "It's really you... I've missed you so much.." 

Jill takes down all his followers and puts her weapon away. "Weak mutants.. How is he supposed to be the big bad warlord if his minions can't even take me down?" She cracks her neck and picks up a few things from the supply room.

“O-Of course it’s me. I never died in that explosion decades ago. I can’t die or age Raph. I’m immortal. I’m so sorry I never told you!” Molly said sobbing.

Maximus Kong walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
“What do you think you’re doing trying to steal my supplies?” He asked her in his deep voice trying to grab her.

He sits her down and hugs her. "It's okay... I'm just glad to see another familiar face.."

She gets out of his reach and pulls out her sword. "Maximus Kong... So nice to finally meet you. Too bad it won't be for long." She kicks him in the helmet and quickly ran off.

Molly hugged him back as she cried some more. She kissed his bearded face and smiles at him.  
“You don’t look that bad in a beard and as an old man.”

Maximus Kong growled and quickly ran off after her and quickly charged in front of her blocking her escape.  
“I do not wish to harm you my dear. I wish to make you my queen. You’re perfect.”

He kisses her deeply and chuckles at her.

She does a back flip to get away from him. "Why would I be your queen?" She gets grabbed and pinned to a wall by him. She tries to get free, but couldn't move.

Molly’s eyes widened. She’s never been kissed by him before. She blushed beet red at that.

Maximus Kong tied her up and grabbed her picking her up and bringing her to his chambers.  
“You won’t have to go hungry or thirsty ever again my dear. I only ask that you be my mate and my lover.”

He looks at her and kisses her forehead. 

Jill tries to get free from him, but couldn't. She struggles to get out of his grip as she was laid down on his bed. "What if i say no?"

“Raph I love you sooo much! I’ve always wanted you!” Molly shouted as she blushed and stared deeply into his eyes.

Maximus Kong growled at her and threw her on his bed.  
“You don’t have a choice in the matter. You’re mine whether you like it or not!”

He blushes, but kisses her again.

She sits herself up and tries to untie herself again 

Molly kissed him passionately back pressing herself closer to him as she rubbed his leather clad chest.  
“You look so hot in black leather sexy.”

Maximus Kong handcuffed her wrists and tied her ankles so that way she couldn’t undo what he did. He threw her sword away and across the room.

He kisses her neck and lays her down in his bed. 

"Hey!" She struggles to get herself free from the restraints, she didn't notice him pulling off her armor. "Hey back off!"

Molly gave him a soft moan in response to that as she rubbed his back.

Maximus Kong stripped her of everything she was wearing and he took his helmet off to kiss her roughly and hard on her lips while groping her breasts.

Raph kisses lower and removes her clothing. He had waited for a long time to finally have their first tome with each other. He only wanted to be with her... No one else.

She gave out a soft moan, but looked away from him as she blushed more. She waiting to find Leo so they could have their first time together.. She hoped that she would find him, but now all of that is changing because of the warlord. Tears fell from her eyes as she knew what was going to happen.

“Raph ahh please! Please mark my neck and everywhere with hickeys! Mark me as yours!” Molly begged him.

Maximus Kong tenderly stroked her face as he kissed her lips deeply and pushed his tongue past her lips to French kiss her.

He kisses and bites to leave hickeys all over her neck.

Jill moans in the kiss as his influence over her was taking over. She feels his hands lower to touch her pure gold tattoos of Japanese words: honor, love, and justice. She shivers at his kisses going lower.

Molly arched her back on instinct and she even moaned out louder and shuddered.

Maximus Kong once he was done entwining her tongue with his he made hickeys all across her neck and then moved to suck on a nipple and he made it harden between his teeth.

He kisses her neck as he leaves hickeys all over her collarbone.

She moans softly for him. She loved everything he was doing to her.

Oh hun, I'm not mad. Its ok :)

Molly mewled out as she gripped onto his leather and she grinded against him.

Maximus Kong made that nipple pop before he went onto the next one to suckle on it while kneading the other.

He kisses her breasts while licking and sucking on one of her nipples.

Jill blushes more and moans out his name.

Molly held his masked head closer to her chest and she whimpered.

Maximus Kong made the other rosy bud harden and his lips moved down to her virginity and sucked on it while gripping her thighs.

He gently bites her nipple. Once he saw it harden, he moved onto the next one while kneading the other.

She moans out and tries to keep her legs closed.

Molly squeaked and groaned out while she arched her back.

Maximus Kong fingered her after spreading her legs open for him and he rubbed and stroked along her lining.

"You don't know how long I've waited to a moment like this, Molly..."

She gasps out in pleasure and grips the sheets tightly. Since she is a virgin, this would hurt because of his ginger size. She could only imagine how big his "friend" was downstairs.

“Me too ahh Raph! Please do more!” Molly begged him and moaned out.

Maximus Kong suckled on her labia and added his tongue inside her as his fingers scissored her insides.

He travels down to her labia where he starts sucking on it immediately. He spreads her legs to gain more access.

She moans out in pleasure and pants softly. "M-Maximus.. Ah!"

Molly giggled and mewled as she was ticklish from his beard hairs.

Maximus Kong smirked as he took his fingers out of her and he licked and lapped at her hidden jewel.

"What's the magic word, Molly?" 

She screams out and feels tears fall. She didn't know he would this big. "Ah! It hurts!"

“Please Raph!” Molly shrieked at him and wanted him to tease her some more down there.

Maximus Kong stayed still inside her waiting as he kissed her all over her face. He stroked her cheeks.

He spreads her legs as he licks and kisses her labia more.

She panted softly as she started to adjust herself. "Y-You can m-move.."

Molly elicited a louder mewl for him this time as she clenched her hands on his leather clad shoulders.

Maximus Kong nodded and he started doing little small thrusts inside her as he growled immensely.

Thanks for telling me hun

He continues to lick and suck her labia while thrusting two fingers inside to scissor her.

She moans out and panted softly as he thrusted harder.

Molly arched her back and she twitched and shivered in pleasure whimpering.

Maximus Kong thrusted even deeper faster and harder into her as his powerful hips sent her over the edge.

He thrusts the fingers deeper while licking her labia.

She screams out his name and climaxes.

Molly shouted out his name as she too climaxed but into his mouth moaning.

Maximus Kong wasn’t even done yet though. He grinded his hips into her to make slapping noises.

He lapped up the sweetness and removes his armor to thrust into her.

She screams out in pleasure and moans more

Molly mewled out softly as she gripped his shoulders tightly.

Maximus Kong hit directly into her hidden ruby and aimed to thrust into it one final time.

He thrusts harder and deeper into her while groaning.

When she felt that thrust, she moans out and climaxes even more than the first time

Molly scratched her nails down his shoulders as she whimpered loudly shuddering.

Maximus Kong grunted and finally released into her as he pulled out of her eventually and panted.

He thrusts into her harder and deeper while groaning more.

She was panting more after was blushing a lot.

Molly arched her back and wrapped her legs around him while she moaned.

Maximus Kong wrapped his arms around her and put the blankets over them and pressed her against him.

He thrusts harder and hits her hidden ruby deep and hard.

She panted softly and looked back at him.

Molly reached her peak and she orgasmed heavily all around him groaning.

Maximus Kong rubbed her hip and he nuzzled her neck softly breathing in her scent.

He thrusts into her ruby harder and deeper until he finally climaxed inside of her.

She turns to face him and touches his cheek.

Molly panted and she told him to pull out of her now. She was exhausted and starving.

Maximus Kong bit her neck lightly and stared deeply into her eyes.  
“You belong to me now my dear.”

Raph holds her close after pulling out of her and gives her something to eat.

She was panting softly and sits up.

Molly chowed down on it and finished in like five seconds. She cuddled against Raph.

“What’re you doing?” Maximus Kong asked his lover. He wondered what she was up to.

He holds her close to him. 

She wraps a sheet around her and holds it tightly.

Next morning 

Raph was driving the truck while Molly and Donnie were asleep.

Jill was still asleep in his bed.

Molly woke up and got up wondering where Raph was naked. 

Maximus Kong was sitting on his throne ordering his men to find any more supplies.

Raph continues to drive the truck.

All his soldiers stopped when they see the still sleepy Jill walk into the throne room wearing nothing, but a sheet that is loosely wrapped around her body. The soldiers stared and jaws dropped.

Molly saw him driving the truck and sat in the passenger seat naked. She needed new clothes.

Maximus Kong gestured for her to come sit down on his lap while he ordered his men around.

Raph gives her something to wear until he finds more supplies.

She walks over to him and climbs into his lap. She nuzzled into his arms and relaxed.

Molly put on the shorts and tank top.  
"I thought you would've wanted me naked sexy," she teased him.

"Men this is my beautiful mate Jill! You are to treat her with respect! She is my queen now!" Maximus Kong said to his followers.

"Believe I do, baby. You don't know how bad I want to fuck you right now."

His followers nodded as they continued their duties.

Jill watched them as she purred softly in his embrace.

Molly squeaked at that and she blushed beet red. Just by the sound of his voice she was getting aroused again.

Maximus Kong wrapped his arms around her and kissed her all over her face and neck as he began to rub her clit in circles.

Raph slides his hand into her shorts and begins to rub circles on her cilt.

She gives out a quiet moan, but quickly covers her mouth so his followers wouldn't hear.

"Ahh R-Raph ugh please sweetie!!!" Molly whimpered and begged him.

Maximus Kong smirked and he pressed down in her clit then entered a finger into her.

"Please what?" He pushes a finger into her as he drives.

"A-Ah.. My K-King.. E-Everyone will see.." She grips the sheets while trying to hold back her moans.

"Wh-what if Donnie sees?!" Molly moaned out languidly and wantonly.

Maximus Kong shrugged.  
"I don't care babe. They know that you are mine and they are to never touch you," he said while he scissored her insides.

 

"You just have to be a good quiet girl or you'll get punished."

She moans softly and covers her mouth as she feels him scissor. She wanted to moan out, but there were other people in the room. "P-Please M-My King.. Ah! They will s-stare at u-us.."

"B-but ahh d-don't you want to hear my noises of pleasure?" Molly mewled out as she couldn't help it.

Maximus Kong sighed and picked her up carrying her back to his chambers his finger still rubbing inside her.

"I do, but it's even better if you can do it without making a single sound."

"I'm ah! Sorry my king"

"Ahh I-I'll t-try!!!" Molly moaned out softly. She wanted him to move his finger inside her already.

Maximus Kong laid her down on the bed and he climbed on top now taking his finger outta her and put his mouth on her clit.

He thrusts his finger in and out of her while adding another. 

She moans out in pleasure.

Molly was trying so hard not to moan but she was struggling. She bit her bottom lip instead.

Maximus Kong swirled his tongue in and out of her vagina as he sucked on her clit even harder now.

He thrusts then in and out and smirks at her. "Good girl."

She loved eveyrhing he did for her. "Ah! My king only you can make me feel this good!!"

Molly bit her lip again as she couldn't stand it anymore and climaxed on the passenger seat she was still sitting in.

"That's right sweetheart! Only me! Only I can!" Maximus Kong growled in lust as he slipped his tongue into her opening. 

He pulls his fingers out and licked up her sweetness. 

She moans out as she climaxes right on his mouth

Molly's face was red she was panting as she looked at him her eyes glazed over with lust.

Maximus Kong gulped down all of her juices and he sighed in contentment. He pulled his pants down and got her on all fours.

"You did well. You deserve a reward."

She was panting softly and blushes.

Molly nodded eagerly and giggled smiling at him then looked away from him.

Maximus Kong shoved into her from behind and he thrusted hard and deep while he slapped her butt cheeks.

He stops the truck and pulls her into his lap. 

She screams out in pleasure while begging for more. "Ah! Please don't stop my king!"

Ok XD

Molly waited eagerly for him to be inside her.

Maximus Kong was slapping her butt cheeks left and right as he grunted and he thrusted into her faster.

His pants were already down once he stopped the truck. He thrusted into her while groaning in pleasure. 

She moans and screams out in pleasure. She loved everything he was doing and never wanted him to stop.

Molly whimpered out softly and she clutched onto his leather clad shoulders not wanting to do any work.

Maximus Kong began to make hickeys on her butt cheeks now and he rammed roughly into her. 

He holds her hips tightly and thrusts harder into her while he left hickeys all over her neck.

She was enjoying this so much that she was moaning more and more. "Ah! My king, I love you so much!!! I'll only be with you! No one else!" She was panting more as her hair was a mess from all the fucking.

"Ahh Raph please!" Molly moaned out and begged him.  
"Give me some dirty talk you sexy hot god!"

Maximus Kong smirked and gave the back of her neck some attention as he slammed and pounded into her vigorously.

Raph thrusts harder and pulled her hair to expose her neck to him. He bites a bit harder and licks the fresh marks. "Only I can fuck you like this.. No one can touch you like this, do you understand?" 

She moans out and rubs her own clit as he thrusts. Thank god she was able to keep her balance with one hand and use the other. She was panting more as she played with herself.

"Ahh god yes Raph!!!" Molly shouted and moaned out as she rode him finally.

Maximus Kong flipped her over and while he thrusted into her behind he began to rub her clit hard and roughly.

He holds her hips as she rode him. He moans out and slaps he butt cheeks so hard his handprint was there. "Tell me who you belong to!"

She moans out and panting as she gripped his shoulders as they fuck. "Ahhh!! My King!! Please!!"

"You Raph!!!" Molly shouted and mewled out as she let him fuck her now.

Maximus Kong sucked on her vagina roughly wrapping his tongue around it and licked at it too while he eventually climaxed into her ass.

He pushed her against the wall and fucked her deeper. He wrapped her legs around his waist as he fucked her harder.

She climaxes into his mouth while screaming out in pleasure.

"Raph fuck me so hard I can't stand or walk for weeks!!!" Molly screamed out as she orgasmed hard.

Maximus Kong pulled out of her and swallowed down all of her juices and her cum and grinned and bit her ear roughly.

Raph thrusts deep into her hidden ruby and continues to thrust in and out.

She panted softly and blushed softly. Her hand reaches up to touch his cheek. She smiled tiredly and looked at him. "My king..."

"Ahh fuck! Tell me you love me Raph! Say it!!" Molly screamed out in pleasure.

Maximus Kong smiled at her and kissed her face all over and pressed her against him as he rubbed her hips.

"Molly, I love you so much! I never stopped loving you! I only want to be with you forever and forever!" He fucks harder into her ruby.

She panted softly and started to relax in his bed. She puts her hand ontop of his and purrs softly.


End file.
